


Dear Gabriel

by Space_ninja



Series: Forever Yours [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: Some sam and gabriel feels
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Forever Yours [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654501
Kudos: 6





	Dear Gabriel

Dear Gabriel,

I'm avoiding you. Its dumb. I want nothing more in the world than to run into your arms. I want to let you hold me. I want to talk like we used to, but we can't. I gotta be strong, I have to be ok, I can't let you know I'm hurting. I want to be around you, and to show you who I want to be. However I can't, it's probably my own fault. I'm probably being selfish. I cant talk to you without feeling the guilt weigh me down. I cant interact with you without feeling so nervous I want to throw up. It's not your fault I'm being a asshole. None of this mess was your fault, it's all me. I finally stopped crying when I looked at you. Ya know today I left my glasses at home so I didn't have to see you clearly. My head keeps telling me I don't deserve a second chance. To be honest I believe it. I've always been insecure about my personality and that's why I started telling lies, but the lies have become the part that people hate. I've just decided I'm not good enough for anyone. Dean helps, but I always feel bad for dumping my problems on him. So I mean I guess I'm a burden for him too. I'm getting off topic. What I'm trying to say is I don't know if I'm a person people can even like. I'm scared you'll give up on me but I'm also terrified to try. I'm not avoiding you because I don't like you, I'm doing it because you deserve more than me. I want to fix us though, I want to try. I want to get better at being myself. I just don't know how. 

Forever yours,  
Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this garbage! :)


End file.
